1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection system for conducting various inspections of an inspection object by processing image data which are collected by picking up an image of the inspection object using an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has already been common to employ an inspection system which can conduct various inspections of an inspection object (referred to as a xe2x80x9cworkxe2x80x9d hereinafter), e.g., various decisions concerning quality of shape, accuracy of dimension, presence of surface defect, quality of coating/printing, and the like, by extracting feature quantities after an image of a product which is carried on a production line is picked up as the work by using an imaging device and then image data which are so collected are processed. According to such inspection system, when the feature quantities are extracted by processing the image data, they are detected by executing data processing, which corresponds to type of inspection, so as to satisfy inspection contents. For instance, as with the image detected by picking up an end surface of the circular cylinder work, the process for deciding the xe2x80x9caccuracy of dimensionxe2x80x9d detects maximum/minimum values of the dimension on a main scanning line of the imaging device in an area occupied by the image of the work, and also the process for deciding the xe2x80x9csurface defectxe2x80x9d decides whether or not either a shade of the image or difference in color exceeds a predetermined threshold value. Therefore, it is impossible to execute these processes simultaneously by a single central processing unit (CPU).
In this manner, processes for extracting different feature quantities according to the type of inspection are carried out in the conventional inspection system. Thus, normally the processing system is equipped with a parallel processing circuit so as to execute such processes. However, since a large scale circuit and a large scale memory are needed to carry out a variety of processes simultaneously, the problems of a rise in the cost, an increase in size of the system, and the like are caused. For this reason, in the case that plural types of inspections which need different feature quantities as above are carried out by the conventional inspection system, several types of inspection which can be executed simultaneously are conducted and then other types of inspection are conducted by picking up the image of the work once again.
Therefore, in the conventional inspection system, the image of the work must be picked up again and again every time when different types of inspection are conducted, whereby the time required for the inspection is prolonged because of such process and also the work must stand still during such time. As a result, there has been the problem that a mechanism for keeping the work in the still condition must be provided to the production line.
On the other hand, in order to make the inspection system conduct plural types of inspection simultaneously based on the image being picked up at a time, a plurality of processors or processing circuits which correspond to respective inspections must be provided. As a result, there have been the problems that the cost of the inspection system per se is raised, performance of the inspection system becomes excessive if only few types of inspection are conducted, and a size of the inspection system is increased.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an inspection system capable of conducting a variety of different inspections by picking up an image of a work only once.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an inspection system for conducting inspections of an inspection object by processing image data which are collected by picking up an image of the inspection object, comprising: image data storing means for storing the image data of the inspection object; data processing means for executing data processing of the image data stored in the image data storing means; inspection item storing means for dividing a plurality of inspection items, which need different data processing respectively, of the image data into a plurality of groups within predetermined conditions and storing the plurality of inspection items; and executing means for causing the data processing means to execute sequentially data processing of the image data stored in the image data storing means in unit of group so as to correspond to the plurality of inspection items stored in the inspection item storing means.
According to the inspection system of the present invention, first the image of the inspection object is picked up only once, and then the data processing of the image data is executed sequentially in unit of group to correspond to the inspection items which are contained respectively in the plurality of groups being stored previously.